Little Sister ON TEMP HIATUS
by DarkLadyRevan41
Summary: Fergus Cousland leaves his family behind when he goes to fight the darkspawn at Ostagar. Soon after, he finds out that he may not have a family to return to. Highever has been sacked by their most trusted ally, the Howes, and his family is either dead or worse. In a realm of deceit and deception, Fergus sets out to find his family. ON HIATUS
1. Alone

**This is my first Dragon Age Fic. Reviews are welcome!**

**I Do Not own Dragon Age or any of its characters.**

Chapter One: Alone

Fergus made camp outside of Highever. His childhood home had been taken over by one of their vassals, Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine. His family is missing or worse, his sister, his wife, little Oren and his parents, vanished. Fergus had been snooping around Highever for any sign of them or where they had gone. Suddenly a thought broke his gloom, Denerim. Hide amongst the wolves, where no one would expect them to be hidden. With his sudden insight, he set off toward Ferelden's capital city.

XOX

Denerim was a bustling city, the Royal palace stood gleaming against the gloom of the day, and the market was in the throes of the midday hours. He pulled his cloak around him as the days were getting colder. Under an alias, he purchased a room at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. He sat at the bar, listening to the idle chatter of the nobles, '_Did you hear about the Couslands?...The wardens are gone, who's to save us from the darkspawn?...I hear that two wardens have survived, and are heading around Ferelden to oppose Loghain…. The Arl of Redcliffe is deathly ill, he is a good friend of my family's hopefully he will make it through the winter….I heard that the two grey wardens are actually nobility, One's the last scion of the Couslands, Elissa, remember her? And the other one's some bastard of Maric's, I don't know his name. Those two are the last of their respective lines, fighting to keep their lives. Ironic isn't it? The most powerful families in Ferelden brought to their knees in days…'_

The last statement perked his interest, his sister, alive? And a Grey Warden no less. Fergus wondered if the rumors were true. Suddenly, a flash of red-gold hair caught his attention. The woman it belonged to looked only slightly familiar, there was another woman with her, gray haired, older but still had the classic beauty about her. The two women got up and walked toward the door, the red-haired one was handed a message by one of the nobles sitting in a booth by the door. This was highly suspicious. Fergus decided to follow.

The two women ended up at a small, run-down house at the edge of the east-side of Denerim. He watched from a corner as they went into the house. Before he could move though, a dagger was cold against his throat. A man spoke, "I don't know who you are, but I won't have you threatening my family, ser."

Fergus held up his hands in surrender, something about this older man's voice was familiar though, "I'm sorry ser, I didn't mean to intrude, but those women reminded me of something I've lost recently. My pain clouds my judgment."

Fergus expected a reply, but suddenly, the dagger was removed, and the strange man pulled him to a side street. Once there, he turned Fergus to face him. This man also had a heavy cloak on, he said, "Take off your cloak, I wish to see your face."

Not wanting a fight, Fergus took off his hood, "I expect you to do the same." He replied to the strange man.

The man looked shocked when Fergus revealed his face, recovering from the initial shock the man moved to take his off as well. Fergus gasped, it was his father.

Fergus asked tentatively, "Father?"

Bryce laughed, "Yes, it's me. It's been awhile since I've had to use a dagger, but it's worth the practice. As recent events have shown."

Fergus was shocked to the core, "But-…How, when?"

Bryce silenced his son by raising a hand, "Not here. We are already in danger of blowing our cover in this alley. Come, I'm sure the rest of the family would want to hear of your survival."

XOX

Fergus happily followed his father down the alley and back to the house the Couslands now hid for their lives in. Fergus' thoughts crossed over one another, _They survived! Little Sister would be in full armor, protecting the family, Oren would be reading his book that he loved, Oriana sewing by the hearth, his mother watching Oren with that grandmotherly smile on her face, and his father was strolling beside him. Everything would be alright again._ They strode into the house, his father hung their cloaks by the door and called, "I'm home dear! I have a visitor you would like to meet!"

Fergus' mother's voice rang out, "Bryce! You know that you could blow our cover by inviting people to our house! How many times…" She suddenly stopped short when she caught sight of her son standing beside her husband. Eleanor ran and enveloped her eldest into a bone crushing hug.

"Fergus! Maker's breath! Is it truly you?" She asked.

He laughed, "It's me mother. I was so worried when I came back to see Highever taken over by the Howes. Treacherous Bastards."

Bryce's face darkened, "We will get Highever back, son. Someday. Come, you must want to see the rest of the family."

His parents led him into a central room, with a fire, and sure enough Oriana sat by it, sewing. Oren was playing with the knight dolls his Auntie Elissa had given him for his seventh name day. He looked around the room for his smiling sister, but to no avail. Where was Elissa?

Oriana looked up from her sewing as the three came in. her needle dropped to the floor at the sight of Fergus, "Fergus, dear, you're alright? I've feared the worst for months!" She ran to him and he swept her around in a circle, lightly kissing her. Oren ran to his father, nearly knocking him down in the process, "Papa! You're back! I knew you would come home to us!"

"Oren! Oriana! You have no idea how I've missed you so. And little sister as well, where is Lissa?" He asked.

Suddenly, Oriana and his parent's faces darkened considerably, Oriana excused herself by saying she needed to put down Oren for a nap. Once Oren's protests faded for earshot, Fergus turned to his parents, "Where is Elissa? Why isn't she here with the rest of us?"

Oriana came back in and led Fergus to a couch and sat down, holding Fergus' hand in hers. "It's a long story. You won't like most of it, husband."

His parents came to sit on the other couch, Bryce started, "That day when you left with the army ahead of me continued as normal until nightfall. We were ambushed by Howe's men, thankfully I had already gone to bed with your mother and Elissa was telling a story to Oren or most of us would have never made it out alive. We woke when we heard screaming coming from downstairs and shouting from all around the castle. Your mother and I armed and armored ourselves and set out to find your wife and sister. When we got there, Oriana was defending with her daggers and Elissa was in full armor, bashing heads in with her shield. Her hound had ripped apart the rest of the attackers. We fought our way to the larder but were stopped dead in our tracks when I took a major side wound by an axe. Thankfully, Duncan had shown up when that happened. Desperate, your sister made a deal. She would go be a Grey Warden if Duncan got all of us out safely and I to a healer. I had passed out from the pain and woke to your mother at my beside, telling me that your sister was already gone."

Fergus' mouth hung open in shock, "But…No! That means…All of the Grey Wardens were slaughtered at Ostagar! She can't be dead! Not after…" Tears welled up in Fergus' eyes and he cried. Mourning for his little sister and her sacrifice.

Bryce gripped his son's shoulders, "There may be hope yet, I have reports that two Wardens made it out of that slaughter alive. It's been confirmed that it's a man and a woman. It's a longshot, but it's something to hope for."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

Bryce looked determined, "We wait."


	2. Discovery

**Two Chapters in one day! How am I doing with this? Likes? Dislikes? Anything missing? And yes it's a F!Cousland/Alistair. This story will probably go all the way up through the end of the game if people like it. Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**I Do Not own Dragon Age or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2: Discovery

Elissa rode on her white horse, gazing up at the gates of Denerim. Months ago, she never would have thought that she'd live this long. Alistair rode beside her on his brown horse, his silverlite armor gleaming in the sunlight. Her armor was a faded gold, with roses raised on the metal intertwined with the Highever laurel leaves, the leather was dyed green to match her house colors. They wore plain cloaks to hide their identities. But even with the cloaks, they gave off a majestic aura. Their other companions were back at camp outside Denerim, she and Alistair had decided to visit the city to see about gossip amongst the nobles and to see Alistair's supposed sister. They were on the eastern side of the city, heading toward the market. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed out from the bushes and hit Elissa dead on. She fell off her horse and landed in a heap on the ground. In a fury at the sight of his beloved, Alistair mercilessly cut down the perpetrator. The insignia on his armor showed that he was one of Loghain's sympathizers.

Elissa was out cold from the pain and Alistair gently picked her up after leading the horses to an alleyway. He had to find a healer, fast. Suddenly, a cloaked man appeared out of nowhere and gestured for Alistair to follow him. His mind too clouded by worry for caution, he followed the mysterious man; his only concern being Elissa.

The man led him to a house on the edge of the city. Alistair's paranoia finally took over and he stopped, "Wait, how do I know you aren't in league with Loghain or Howe?"

The man looked around then lowered his hood. The man's resemblance to Elissa was striking. "I can promise you that my family is staunchly devoted Royalists. As for Howe, I want to gut the bastard myself. Come, that arrow needs to be removed before it can cause further damage."

Alistair decided to take the risk and followed him inside. The house was cozy and warm compared to the winter weather they'd been having recently. The man led him to the couch and instructed Alistair to put Elissa there. He spoke while getting out various healing supplies, "Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. My name is Fergus Cousland. You can see that we are in hiding, that rat bastard Howe wants us all dead. Thankfully, that's not the case."

Alistair's eyebrows rose, "Cousland? But that would mean…"

Fergus chuckled, "That this reckless woman is my little sister? Yes, that's correct. You are…?"

He shook Fergus' outstretched hand, "Alistair. The other grey warden, royal bastard, former Templar, take your pick."

He laughed, "So, you're the contender to the throne that Howe and Loghain are losing sleep over."

"Don't know what they're worried about. It's not like I actually want the throne." Alistair replied.

Before Fergus could reply, the front door opened. Oriana, Oren and the rest of the family came in. Bryce frowned, "Fergus? Who…" Then he caught sight of the woman lying on the couch. His face paled. "Elissa…" He breathed.

Oren ran to his father's side, looking down at his beloved auntie, "Papa, is Auntie Lissa going to be ok?"

He scruffed up his son's hair affectionately, "I don't know Oren. Why don't you take Alistair here to the kitchen and get him some food, I'm sure he's hungry after his long journey."

Oren jumped up and grabbed their guest, pulling him away to the kitchen. With one last look at Elissa, Alistair followed the young boy.

XOX

Eleanor and Oriana scrambled to get Elissa bandaged up after Fergus had pulled out the arrow. Bryce and Fergus now sat on the other couch while the two women fussed over Elissa. Bryce rubbed his hands over his face, "Where did you find her?"

Fergus leaned back into the chair, "She was riding with her companion into the city. I didn't recognize her until the arrow shot her off her horse and her cloak fell off. The arrow hit her two inches to the left of her heart, it was close. Luckily, it was not poisoned. You should probably meet her companion, he has a very interesting lineage."

Bryce's eyebrows rose, "So the reports were correct? He is the last of the Theirins?"

Fergus nodded. The women were finished with bandaging Elissa. Oriana spoke, "Since we have guests, I'll prepare a meal for tonight." She left for the kitchen. Eleanor still sat at her daughter's bedside.

Eleanor stroked her daughter's matted hair, "She'll never be the same will she? Too much war, too many emotional scars. Who know what she's been through for the last few months."

Eleanor covered her daughter with blankets and turned to her son and husband, "Come let us meet our guest."

In the kitchen, Oren was questioning Alistair with questions about everything._ Do you ever have to use your sword? Do you have a griffon? Does Auntie Lissa have a griffon? Do darkspawn talk?_ Fergus was amazed at the man's patience, but he seemed to be amused by all the questions. Oriana was cooking something that smelled heavenly, Fergus took a seat beside his son and said, "Ok Oren, I think Alistair has had enough of your constant badgering."

Alistair smiled, "It's quite alright. It's actually a nice change from fighting darkspawn all the time."

Oren's eyes got as big as dinner plates, "You fight darkspawn!?"

Fergus laughed at his son antics. Soon after, Eleanor and Bryce came into the kitchen. Bryce sized up the young man his daughter was traveling with. He seemed of the good sort, loyal, protective. He could see Maric and Cailan in his appearance but Alistair was different in demeanor from the two kings. He seemed quieter, more likely to think things out then just act on a whim. Bryce held out a hand for the man to shake, Alistair bowed his head a little, "Teyrn Cousland." He said respectfully.

Bryce waved him off, "Ah, none of that. It's just Bryce now. Alistair is it?"

The blonde man nodded. "That's me."

The family talked all though the meal and then retired to the living room, Fergus and Alistair sat the closest to Elissa; hovering protectively. Eleanor noted with amusement that Alistair seemed to rival Fergus in his protectiveness of Elissa. Her daughter had finally found a man that was brave enough to challenge Elissa when need be but also went along with her fiery warrior ways. They all retired for the evening, but even when offered a room, Alistair opted to just sleep on the other couch to watch Elissa to make sure that her wound healed properly.

XOX

Elissa woke to a pain in her side. She winced as she tried to get up, but a hand pushed her back down. She opened her eyes to see Alistair gazing worriedly down at her. He spoke, "We're safe, Liss."

"Alistair…where are we?" She asked tiredly.

He looked nervous, "It's hard to explain how I got here, really."

She gave him the don't mess with me look and chided, "Alistair."

"What if I told you your brother found us?" he said.

She looked at him sternly, "If this is a joke…"

Fergus strode in at that opportune time, "He's not joking, little sister."

She sat back, shocked, "Fergus? I thought you were dead."

He sat down by her beside, "Me too. I thought everyone of you was dead. They would have been had it not been for you. Thank you." He hugged her gently, careful of her wounds.

"Is everyone here? Hiding under Howe and Loghain's noses?" She gasped, amazed that they could hide so easily.

Fergus was about to reply when Oren came bounding in from the next room. "Auntie Lissa! You're ok!"

The little boy jumped into Elissa's arms and she started to tear up a bit. "Oh, Oren! You're alright! I was so afraid."

The ruckus seemed to wake the other members of the household who quickly surrounded the youngest Cousland. Eleanor put her hand on her daughter's cheek, "How do you feel dear?"

Elissa smiled, "Fine now. It's not like it's the first time I've been shot. That one just got too close for comfort." She turned to look up at Alistair, "Besides, I've got Alistair to watch my back."

Alistair huffed, "So that's what I am? A glorified watchdog?"

Elissa patted his arm, "You did say you were raised by mangy dogs, dear."

Alistair grinned at her and then said, sobering, "We have to go soon though, lest the others think we have gotten picked off by the wildlife."

Elissa frowned, "We have to locate your sister and Brother Genitivi."

Fergus looked confused, "Brother Genitivi? The Chantry Scholar who was on a mad hunt for the Urn of Sacred Ashes? Why would you want to find him?"

"The Arl of Redcliffe is deathly ill, poisoned by a bloodmage in the employ of Loghain. No amount of magic or healing tonics will cure him. We think that the only way to cure him is to find the Urn." Alistair replied.

Bryce frowned, "Is there no end to this madness? First Highever Castle, then the slaughter at Ostagar, and now this. What is Logain trying to prove?"

"I don't think he's trying to prove anything! I he just wants anyone who opposes him out of the way, permanetly." Elissa sneered, while testing her ability to move. She winced at the pain when she tried to sit up. Alistair immediately gently forced her to lie back down by placing a hand on her arm.

He frowned at her, "You need to rest some more before you move that wound. We can leave in the morning."

Fergus made a decision, "I'm coming too."

Elissa's eyes went wide, "No! You have to take care of the rest of our family! Besides, where we go, you may get killed."

Fergus silenced his sister's protests, "Father can handle himself with a dagger well, as he showed me when I stumbled onto them." He smirked, "I am accompanying you, and that's final."

Elissa thought in silence for a few minutes and then conceded to his wishes, "Fine, but we have to move everyone else to Redcliffe. It's safer there."

Bryce nodded, "I can get us there in a few days."

Alistair spoke up for the first time in a while, "So it's settled then. We leave in the morning."


End file.
